The Hills Have Eyes 3: The Beginning
The Hills Have Eyes 3: The Beginning is a 2014 Slasher Horror film and the third installment in the The Hills Have Eyes remake franchise. It serves as a prequel to the first two films and is based off of the graphic novel "The Hills Have Eyes: The Beginning". It stars Chace Crawford, Steven R. McQueen, Portia Doubleday, Norman Reedus, Elizabeth Banks, Mason Cook, Mackenzie Foy, Landon LiBoron, teresa Palmer, Mahaley manning, Mouna Traore, Tamara Feldman, Matt Bomer, Derek Mears, Vera Farmiga, Donnie Wahlberg, Toby Stephens, Jessica Tyler Brown, Alina Foley, Garrett Ryan, Mark Wahlberg, Simon Baker and Anne Hathaway. Tagline They are always watching. Plot In 1977, the government of Yuma Flats, New Mexico decides to test nuclear bombs on the town and evacuate the town. The Bean Family, which consists of Karen, her husband, Dan and their daughter Suzie, seek shelter in the mineshafts and the town releases their bombs, destroying the town and killing Dan in the process. Karen, Suzie, and several others who were also in hiding, become horribly disfigured from radiation poisoning and turn into blood-thirsty mutants. In 2006, the Daniels Family, who are heading on vacation to Mexico, gets caught in a snowstorm and seek shelter in the mineshafts, where the mutants are hiding. The family start finding themselves trapped in a game of cat and mouse as they fall prey to Karen and her cannibalistic mutant clan. Cast Chace Crawford as George Daniels - The twenty year old son of the Daniels family. He is engaged to Darcy, and loves her very much. Steven R. McQueen as Declan Daniels - The eighteen year old son of the Daniels family. He is very investigative and likes snooping around a lot. Portia Doubleday as Regina Daniels - The sixteen year old daughter of the Daniels family. She is usually quiet, maintaining a small town girl attitude. Norman Reedus as Bill Daniels - The father of the Daniels family. He is very loving of his kids and wife and makes sure they stay safe. Elizabeth Banks as Bethany Daniels - The mother of the Daniels family. She is caring and warm, welcoming Darcy into the family. Mason Cook as Danny Daniels - The ten year old son of the Daniels family. He is innocent and carefree, always loving to have fun. Mackenzie Foy as Bridget Daniels - The eight year old daughter of the Daniels family. She is smart and quiet, but still loves her faily. Landon LiBoiron as Erik Daniels - The seventeen year old cousin of the Daniels family. He is mischievous and loves doing cryptic and rebellious things. Teresa Palmer as Darcy Woodley - George's fiance who is warmly welcomed into the family. Mahaley Manning as Heather Daniels - The nineteen year old cousin of the Daniels family. She recently came out as a lesbian and brought her girlfriend on the trip. Mouna Traore as Mya - The lesbian girlfriend of Heather who is rather shy. Tamara Feldman as Sienna Daniels - Erik and Heather's mother who is very protective over them. She is squeamish around blood and gore. Matt Bomer as Preston Daniels - Erik and Heather's father and the brother of Bill. He knows all about camping and suggested his family came out first to set up the campsite. Derek Mears as Papa Hades - A main villain in the film. He previously worked for Dan as a human and was a good friend of the Bean family. However, after the bombs go off, the radiation mutates him and the others into flesh-eating mutants, who now live in the mineshafts and feed on trespassers. Vera Farmiga as Karen Sawney Bean - A main villain in the film. She is Suzie's mother and as a human was a homemaker who was happily married. However, after the bombs go off, the radiation mutates her and the others into flesh-eating mutants, who now live in the mineshafts and feed on trespassers. Donnie Wahlberg as Dan Bean - Karen's wife and Suzie's father. He worked as a businessman in the 1970's and was happily married. However, when the nuclear bombs went off in 1977, he was killed while trying to protect his wife and daughter from the explosions. Toby Stephens as Razor - A main villain in the film. As a human, he was a homeless man named Toby (a reference to the actor's name) and when the bombs went off, he was mutated into a flesh-eating mutant along with the others. He is later recruited by Karen and Suzie to help kill trespassers. Jessica Tyler Brown as Suzie Bean - A main villain in the film. The daughter of Karen and Dan. She was an eight year old girl who was treated very well by her parents, had good grades and lots of friends. However, after the bombs go off, the radiation mutates her and the others into flesh-eating mutants, who now live in the mineshafts and feed on trespassers. Alina Foley as Blair - A minor villain in the film. She is a young girl who lost both her parents after the bombs went off, and became mutated into a flesh-eating mutant along with the others. She is later recruited by Karen and Suzie to find any trespassers and attack on sight. Garrett Ryan as Young Hades Mark Wahlberg as General Murphey - A US military general who enters the mineshaftsalong with his two lieutenants to do research on the nearby bombings. He is a cut-throat person who takes his work seriously. Simon Baker as Lieutenant Bishop - A US military lieutenant who enters the mineshafts along with his two lieutenants to do research on the nearby bombings. He often jokes around and doesn't take his job seriously. Anne Hathaway as Lieutenant Jones - A US military lieutenant who enters the mineshafts along with his two lieutenants to do research on the nearby bombings. She is more serious about her job than Bishop, but not as much as Murphey. Deaths Dan Bean - After the news channel announces that the nuclear bombs are set to go off any minute, the citizens of the town immediately begin to panic and flee in their car. However, the streets are too congested with traffic for the car to go anywhere. As they worry about what ti do, Karen suddenly remembers about the mineshafts near the town and states that it'll work as a decent fallout shelter. They begin to make their way across the desert to reach the mineshafts, but when they're just meters away, Dan's ankle breaks and he collapses to the ground in pain. As Karen tries to help him up, he sees the bombs nearby and tells Karen and Suzie to make a run for it and that he loves them both very much. Reluctantly, they both run into the mineshafts, though in tears, and Dan closes his eyes and prays as the bombs then go off, blowing up the town and melting off most of Dan's flesh in the process, as well as his clothes and hair. Lieutenant Bishop - While investigating the desert near the mineshaft, he accidentally ends up splitting up from Jones. He tries to use his radio, but finds the radio reception is messed up. As he struggles to find his way around on his own, he suddenly hears crying from behind him and turns around. He sees Blair, who is pretend-crying, coming towards him, her clothes in tatters. Horrified, he runs up to her and asks her if she's alright and where her parents are. As he gets closer to her, Blair suddenly leaps at him, smashing her nails into his neck and drawing blood. He falls to the ground choking on his blood before Karen comes up behind him and then strangles him to death with barbed wire before hanging him in the mineshaft. Lieutenant Jones - While investigating the desert near the mineshaft, she accidentally ends up splitting up from Bishop. Se tries to use her radio, but finds that he isn't picking up. Eventually she comes across one of the entrances to the mineshafts and enters through a tunnel, which quickly becomes dark. Since she can't see anything, she takes out a flashlight and shines it, the dim light illuminating a young Papa Hades who had sneaked up behind her in the dark. He suddenly tackles her to the ground, beating her over the head with her own flashlight and dragging her to their lair, where Suzie and Razor are waiting. Jones is tied up with a rope and thrown onto a table before Papa Hades douses her with a can of gasoline and throws a match at her, setting her on fire. She screams but can't move due to her binds and slowly burns to death. Blair - While investigating the mineshafts, he hears something on his radio and picks it up. He hears it's Jones, but she's yelling and shouting (this is the point where Papa Hades attacks her). He shouts at her repeatedly to respond, but soon she begins to moan in pain and then the radio abruptly cuts off. Concerned, he makes his way back through the shaft, shouting for her but to no avail. He eventually hears footsteps running away and, thinking it's Jones, runs after her calling her name. He follows the sound outside the mineshaft entrance, where the hanged corpse of lieutenant Bishop drops in front of him, making him shout. He stumbles backwards and turns around, revealing Blair covered in blood and grinning maniacally. Before he can respond, she tackles him to the ground, clawing at his chest and stomach and making him bleed. Yelling in agony, he quickly kicks her in the mouth and she falls off of him. Staggering to his feet, he rips out his sniper rifle and, in a panic, shoots Blair repeatedly, hitting her 5 times in the head and 3 times in the chest. Riddled with bullet holes, she goes into spasms and collapses dead on the sand. General Murphey - After killing Blair, he breathes heavily and grabs his radio, alerting the base that he's been seriously attacked and that there are dangerous people out there. However, while he's busy telling them this, he fails to notice Karen and Papa Hades sneaking up from behind him, with a loop of barbed wire. They immediately jump at him, Karen pinning him to the ground while Papa Hades leaps onto his shoulders and wraps the barbed wire around his neck. General Murphey shakes violently as the wire slices into his neck, causing major blood loss. Soon he passes out from a combination of blood loss and suffocation, before eventually dying. Preston Daniels - As he's setting up the campsite, he immediately feels the urge to go and heads to the river near the mineshaft where he relieves himself in the water. As he sighs in relief while urinating, Razor comes up from behind him and smashes him over the head with a heavy rock, causing him to fall into the water bleeding heavily from his skull. As he coughs and sputters, Razor then grabs him by the back of his neck and holds him facedown into the water, eventually drowning him. Later on, while the others find themselves in the cannibals' lair, they drag Preston's corpse from a corner onto the table before slicing his stomach open with a knife and devouring his flesh and intestines. Mya - While the others are searching for Preston, she and Heather decide to investigate over by the river. As they walk along the shore they notice bloodstains on the sand and begin to panic. Mya begins hyperventilating and yells that they need to call the police, before turning and running away. As Heather chases after her, she suddenly notices Razor and Suzie coming up behind her and shouts for her to watch out, but it's too late - Razor begins to strangle Mya with some barbed wire before Karen suddenly emerges from her hiding spot behind some rocks and stabs Mya in the back with a pick-axe. Mya immediately begins coughing up copious amounts of blood and falls to her knees (while Razor's still strangling her) before Karen rips the pick-axe out and stabs it into her head. Sienna Daniels - While looking for Preston, Sienna begins to get seriously worried and tries to contact him on her cellphone, only to see she has no bars. She begins to panic and rushes to her car, trying to find the radio from the glove department. However, she sees it isn't in there and turns around, only to run into Razor, who slashes her across the face with his claws and making her stumble back blindly. She immediately kicks him and runs away, only for Razor to chase her and catch up to her, clawing her deeply in the back and making blood gush out. She staggers and drops to the floor, whimpering and sobbing in agony, and tries to drag herself away. However, Razor pulls her back offscreen, leaving a bloody trail behind, and stabs her numerous times in the chest, torso and stomach with a pocket knife. Her body is later found by Heather right before she kills Erik. Erik Daniels - While looking for Preston, he decides to look for him in the mineshafts to see if he possibly wandered off in there. While he's in the dark, he stumbles around blindly, unaware that Papa Hades is following him from behind. Suddenly, Papa Hades takes the chance and rushes forward, slamming him against the wall. Dazed, he falls to the ground groaning in pain before Papa Hades rips out a pocket knife and gouges his eyes out and slices his tongue off, before putting a sack over his head to conceal his face. Later on, he jumps out from behind Heather and scares her, making her jump and shoot him several times in the torso with Preston's pistol, mistaking him for a mutant. When he dies, she rips the sack off, gasping in horror when she realizes it was Erik all along. Heather Daniels - After killing Erik, she is ambushed by both Razor and Papa Hades, who then proceed to chase her outside into the desert just as the first snowstorm comes. She turns around and points the pistol at them, trying to shoot them but the cartridge is empty. Cursing out loud, she sees the car nearby and tries to run for it, but suddenly trips and smashes her nose against a rock, breaking it. While she's down, Papa Hades and Razor corner her just before Karen and Suzie appear, circling her and mockingly taunting her. She begins to cry profusely and buries her face in her hands, sobbing for them to leave her alone. They just laugh in response and she tries to get up and run again, but Karen hits her in the knee with a tree branch, breaking her leg. She slumps back to the ground before being whacked over the head multiple times with the branch, causing her to pass out from mass blunt force trauma to the head. She slowly dies from internal bleeding before they drag her corpse away, laughing that they'll be eating plenty that night. Declan Daniels - Late at night, he wanders around the mineshafts with a lantern, determined to investigate the myth about the cult of mutants who supposedly live there. As he wanders around in a tunnel, he begins to hear footsteps and voices nearby, frightening him. He nervously calls out "Erik? Heather? Uncle Preston?", thinking it's his relatives, but gets no response. He tries to follow the voice through the darkness, eventually finding a dim light nearby. He follows the light into a large room, which turns out to be the cannibals' lair. He drops his lantern in shock, causing the mutants to turn and notice him. Screaming, he turns to run but bumps right into Papa Hades, who is wielding a metal pole. He gasps before Papa Hades suddenly hits him over the head with it, making him collapse to the ground in pain. As he tries to stagger away, Papa Hades suddenly lunges at him, stabbing the pole into his back and pushing him forward, causing the pole to go all the way through his body and rip out of his chest. He falls forward to the ground, twitching and retching blood violently, before slowly going limp and sliding down the pole to the floor. Cinderella the cat - The whole Daniels family, including Darcy, finds themselves being held hostage in the lair. Declan's corpse is laid in a cage along with Heather, Mya, Erik and Sienna's, while Preston's corpse is dissected and eaten on the table. While Razor and Papa Hades eat, Karen reveals the Daniels' pet cat, Cinderella, and gives her to Suzie, stating that she can play all she wants with her. Cheering, Suzie grabs the cat and begins to toss it up and down like a ragdoll, making it disoriented. Then suddenly she glares at it and grabs it by the neck, strangling it with both hands. Cinderella begins to thrash around violently and gag, but Suzie squeezes harder, causing her to snap her neck and spine, killing her immediately. As she goes limp in her hands, Suzie hands it to Karen, who then proceeds to chop her up to feed Suzie, much to everyone's horror and disgust. Bethany Daniels - While the mutants are eating Cinderella and Preston, Bethany looks down and sees Papa Hades' discarded pocket knife lying on the ground. Reaching down with all her effort, she strains just enough to grab it and cut herself free. She then proceeds to go around quietly, cutting everyone else free until Karen happens to look up and see them trying to sneak away. They lunge at them, tackling Bridget and Danny and pulling them away, causing them to scream for help, but Bethany lunges herself at them, stabbing Karen in the shoulder and letting her drop them. In retaliation, she grabs Bethany by the neck and bangs her head against the wall, choking her violently. Ripping the knife from her shoulder, she plunges it into Karen's open jaw, pinning her to the side of the tunnel and killing her. Bill Daniels - Upon seeing Bethany get killed, he lunges at Karen and punches her to the ground, yelling at his kids to run. As they flee, traumatized, Bill proceeds to punch Karen several times, until Papa Hades suddenly comes up from behind and punches him in the mouth, shattering his jaw. He staggers around before Papa Hades then headbutts him and throws him back through the air until he lands on the table, colliding into Preston's corpse and spraying him with blood. He cries out, slumping to the ground just as Karen gets up, furious. Ripping the knife from Bethany's mouth, she yells at him "DIE!" and stabs him in the chest, before gutting him in a fit of rage. Karen Sawney Bean - While fleeing the mineshafts, Regina, Bridget and Danny end up getting separated from George and Darcy, causing them to panic. As Regina tries to calm down her crying younger siblings, Razor suddenly leaps through a trapdoor nearby and jumps Regina, slicing her thigh open. She shrieks and falls to the ground just as Karen appears, blood drenched, stating that they're all trespassers and that trespassers need to die. She grabs Danny, threatening to slit his throat, but Regina kicks Razor off of her, and leaps at Karen, grabbing the knife off of her and getting in a massive struggle with her. Bridget and Danny flee while Karen slashes Regina's cheek, causing her to break Karen's nose and rip the knife from her hands while she's distracted, plunging it into her forehead and making her convulse before dying. Razor - Seeing Regina kill Karen, he flies into a rage and runs at Regina, trying to claw her, but she manages to dodge his blows and swings the knife blindly, slicing a claw off. As he holds his bleeding stump, crying in shock and pain, Regina immediately pushes him backwards into the tunnel, making him trip on one of their barbed wire traps, which slits his ankles, and fall down a deep shaft, making him crack his head open and die instantly. Papa Hades - George and Darcy find the exit while walking around for Regina, Bridget and Danny. George tries to run for it, but Darcy grabs him by the sleeve, telling him he can't go as his siblings are still stuck in there. George argues with her, stating that they could be outside as well, but she immediately rips her hand out of his and runs back down the tunnel, calling for them. Suddenly, Papa Hades emerges with a large wooden shovel, which he smashes into her face, knocking her back. Seeing this, George screams and runs forward just as Papa Hades raises it over her head, preparing to smash her skull. But George manages to deflect the blow in time, hitting Papa Hades with a heavy rock and shoving him backwards into the wall. He grabs the shovel and beats Papa Hades with it, disfiguring his face. In retaliation, he roars, pushing George away and charging at him, raising the bloodied rock, but in an act of sudden bravery, Darcy grabs the shovel, runs at him and shoves it into his neck, decapitating him. His eyes widen as the shovel slams into the wall, his severed head resting on it while his headless body slumps to it's knees and then falls, still. George Daniels and Darcy Woodley - making it out of the mineshafts, they stagger through the second blizzard, the snow blinding them in the process, while they call out for their siblings. George eventually finds the snowcraft nearby and, rushing over to it, manages to turn it on again. Pulling an objecting Darcy into the vehicle, he states that they can go find help for them or rescue them theirselves, but she is still concerned as due to the snow. George frantically starts the vehicle up and begins to drive it through the snow, but he can't see a ting as there is too much snow covering the windshield. He begins to swerve and yell in terror, while Darcy cries and shield herself, yelling at him to look out. Suddenly, the snowcraft runs over a barbed wire trap left in the snow, puncturing the tires and deflating them. The two inside scream as the vehicle swerves out of control before suddenly tipping over, rolling upside down into a nearby ditch and eventually stalling, shattering the windshield. The glass punctures their faces and their necks break in the initial collision, killing them. Danny and Bridget Daniels - While Regina kills Karen, Bridget and Danny rush out of the mineshafts and into the snow, yelling for help. They wander around, thinking they can find the snowcraft to escape, but due to the blinding snow it's almost invisible. They quickly get cold, shivering and turning blue, and collapse to the ground despite their determination to get help. Crawling through the snow, they eventually pass out from the exhaustion and later die of hypothermia. Tourist - Six months after the events of the film, a group of out-of-state tourists visit the mineshafts as a tourist site. While the guide explains to them about the town's history, including the bombings and mysterious disappearances over the years, one of the tourists accidentally wanders off, distracted by taking intriguing photos of the scenery. Eventually he begins to come across blood splatters and signs of struggles, much to his confusion, and then realizes he is lost. He begins to panic and rush forward through the tunnel, shouting for someone, but there's no one around. Suddenly he steps on something and looks down, only to see a bony foot sticking out from behind a rock. he nervously looks behind the rock only to see Danny and Bridget's rotted, skeletal corpses lying against the wall, staring at him. Horrified, he jumps back with a yelp, only for Regina, who is now a mutant herself, to lunge out from a trapdoor behind him, an axe in her hand. She slices his head off and as blood sprays on her, she laughs evilly as the film cuts to black.